Definition of Evil
by sLtHeRiNsPrInCeSs
Summary: Scarlett Amaranth Lestrange has been given a mission by the Dark Lord that will test faith, boundaries and loyalties. Harry Potter Story. Takes place during The half-Blood Prince.  Summary inside. Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented JK Rowling owns it!
1. Introduction

Definition of Evil

Summary/introduction

My name is Scarlett Amaranth Lestrange. Yes you guessed it; my parents are the infamous Bellatrix and Rophuldus Lestrange. And to tell you the honest truth I am exactly like them. For one I am a faithful servant to Lord Voldermort himself, no I am not afraid to say his name because he very much enjoys my presence, and I think of him as sort of a second father figure. And for another reason we are a very proud pure blood family and we think less of those who aren't. Anyway this is my sixth year at Hogwarts and the Dark Lord gave me and my best friend Draco Malfoy a mission that I am going to do all to willingly. Hopefully things will go as planned and I will get what I have been wanting my whole life- Lord Voldemorts full alliance, I mean what better way into the inner circle itself then gaining his full trust right?… And by the way if Albus Dumbledore is reading this, I have a message for you from the Dark Lord himself. Expect the Unexpected. Fair warning.

BELLATRIX AND NARCISSA ARE NOT RELATED IN ANYWAY.

A/N: Hey there guys sorry I haven't been up in a while but I have been outlining plans for this story as well as doing homework and such. Please tell me what u think so far and as to whether I should continue this story or change the plot of anything. Your opinion matters to me the most! Ciao!


	2. The Dark Mark

Definition of Evil

Chapter 1

The Dark Mark

I am sitting in the dining room of the Malfoy Manor, with all of his other followers, waiting for the Dark Lord to tell us why he has called all of here today. I have a feeling that something is about to change because of all the tension hanging in the room. To my right is my best friend since forever, Draco Malfoy. Right now he looks just as scared and nervous as I am. Well it's not obvious on our faces of course, but knowing him as long as I have, I can see it in his eyes. I have a feeling he knows what is going on here, and now I don't like it.

The cold chilling voice of Lord Voldemort broke the eerie silence; "I have called you here today, to welcome our newest members officially. To have them be called 'Death Eaters'."

He is letting people become Death Eaters? Well that doesn't happen very often around here, because of all of Order of the Phoenix members wandering the streets; you don't know whom to believe unless they have always been there for you and- Oh My God. I know exactly whom he is talking about now, and why Draco is acting so strange. Correction, I don't like what is going on, I absolutely love it!

"Draco Malfoy! Scarlett Lestrange! Come here," We both rose out of our seats and made our way to the front of the table, well I almost bolted out of my chair to run to where the Dark Lord was but Draco held me back. I was a little annoyed at first, because I mean, if you are finally getting what you have waited six years for then you would know exactly how I feel. I looked all around us and saw each adult there looking at us with a blank expression on their face, but their eyes held sympathy. I was good at reading peoples emotions, but I'm no freak half-breed or anything. Why would they feel sad for us? This is the greatest day of my life! I put a smirk on my face that Lucious Malfoy would be proud of and held my chin high as I approached the wizard.

We reached the front of the table and he looked at us with hard eyes, "Now young ones, though I usually do not make you an official follower until you become of age, this is desperate measures. Please hold out your arms."

We both held out our arms while he muttered something under his breath shooting pain into my forearm. He must have done the same Thing to Draco because I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. At first it was bearable but now it was getting to more than we could handle. I fell to the ground on my knees clutching my arm hoping to make the pain lessen to no avail. I heard screaming from my mother, while she was holding me in her arms telling me it would be okay, but I would rather suffer the killing curse, and then come back to life just to relive it again. The last thing I saw before my body gave way to my exhausted mind, was the face of Draco having the same expression on his face as I was feeling.

One last thought ran through my mind before it was too much to handle,

I now have the Dark Mark, and now am, and always will be, a Death Eater. What a day.


	3. The Mission

Definition of Evil

Chapter 2

The Mission

I woke up to see the face of my mother and all of the other Death Eaters, Voldemort nowhere in sight. I looked around the room to see Draco resting in an armchair on the far side of the room. He had a blank look on his face, but it was evident he was thinking hard about something. He didnt see me awake yet because his chair was facing the window. I tilted my head to look at my mother once again.

'"Mother," I said weakly. "What happened?"

"Well child," she started, with her usual cold voice that shows no regret. "When the Dark Lord gave you the mark your body passed out from all the commotion to protect your mind, but dont worry, it was only expected from how young you still are."

"But why is Draco not in my position as well?"

"He took it a little better than you did my child."

"Oh," thats all I could say, oh, it absolutely disgusted me how weak I was. I passed out from getting the mark. That does not show strength to everyone around me. If only my classmates knew how pathetic I am being right now. I the Slytherin Princess, passed out from being accepted by the greatest wizard of all time. I would be the laughing stock at the school. Even the Gryffindor would be joking me. But hopefully no one would find out about this, so I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I got up from my mothers grasp and went over to Draco, he noticed my presence and gave me a curt nod. I frowned.

"Is that all I get Draco? A simple nod? I thought that you would be happy right now, because I sure as hell am."

"Amy I am happy right now. Ecstatic even, its just Im wiped out from the pain of receiving my life long dream." Now I scowled at him. I HATED when he called me Amy, just because it gets on my nerves he thinks its funny. I swear to Voldemort if it were anyone but him, I would hex him or her into oblivion. Amy is the name my Grandmother gave me, because I got my middle name Amaranth from her and a nickname old be Amy, but I hate my grandma, and I didnt like it, but I had to deal with it unless I wanted her to get mad at me. If you pissed her off I swear she would Crucio your ass off.

"Look Dragon Boy, you know that I hate it when you call me that, so why do you do it? You obviously know what I'm capable of, yet you still try to push my buttons," now it his turn to scowl. I knew how much he hated it when I called him Dragon Boy, well when anyone called him that for this matter. I bet he is still mad at me when I found out Draco means Dragon in Latin.

"Fine Scarlett, what about a truce, no unwanted nicknames, and no stunning, hexing, or cursing in return, deal?" he held out his hand. He actually looked scared. I was the only person he would allow to show his true feelings to, heck I was one of the only people his age that could scare him. Maybe unless it was Pansy Parkinson. I mean that girl is obsessed with him, she has all theses weird pet names and sometimes he even hides behind me as long we were not in public, its truly funny but he says I am only allowed to talk about it when he isnt around, I do it anyway to make in agitated. If I was anyone else he would put up his I dont give a shit cause Im better than you mask.

I smirked, "Fine, DRACO," putting extra emphasis on his name. "Truce." And I shook his hand.

Just then Narcissa came in and checked on us, she was about to leave but not before saying, "Oh, kids, by the way, the Dark Lord wants to see you."

We both nodded simultaneously and walked back into the foyer. He stood their talking parseltounge to his snake, Nagini. That snake was always nice to Draco and me because we were always nice to her. We never got in her way and she never got in ours. But truthfully it was because we were scared of it. I know, I know, the leaders of the SYTHERIN house scared of a snake was kind of ironic, but you had a reason to be afraid if this snake was under the control of Lord Voldemort.

He saw us approaching and let the snake down slithering in between us as it exited the room. He studied us for a moment the stared pacing before us.

"As our newest Death Eaters then you are now forever loyal to me you know this, do you not?" we nodded feverently.

"Yes Lord of course we would do anything to please you," Draco said, truthfully. I nodded once again.

"Well then my children I have a mission for you both," I felt a wide smile spread across my face at his words. A mission? Already? I knew we were going to have thm but I didnt think this soon. But I am not going to question him, he knows whats right.

"A mission, my Lord? We gladly accept, what is it that we have to do?" I said eager.

"Your mission Young Malfoy and Lestrange, is to be at Hogwarts this year. And there is a specific person I have in mind." I found myself leaning in, soaking up his every word, he is killing me here, I thought. Why cant he just get on with it?

The Dark Lord opened his mouth once again, "I want you two to kill Albus Dumbledore,"

I smiled like a child on Christmas morning. THIS was going to be a fun year.


	4. Diagon Alley

Definition of Evil

Chapter 4

Diagon Alley

I woke up to having water being poured on my face, by none other than, Draco Malfoy.

"DRACO LUCIOUS MALFOY I AM GONNA KICK THE CRAP OUTTA YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He ran out before I could see him, but who else would it be? My mother came in to see what the problem was, when she caught sight of me she just started laughing then walked back out of the room. Of course she would do that, cause me and Draco were always pulling pranks on one another, that she is used to it my now.

I got out of bed and ran to his room, wand at the ready. I peeked into his bathroom where he was fixing his hair. Aww, I thought to myself. He looks so innocent, I cant do anything to him, wait who am I? I can do whatever the bloody hell I want! I stuck my wand in the crack of the door, pointed at his hair and whispered, "Auguamenti"

He screamed bloody murder, rage in his eyes. I was on the ground laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes. He opened the door and narrowed me with his eyes.

"SCARLETT LESTRANGE WHY?"

I was still laughing but pulled myself together to be able to talk, "Draco, lighten up, its called payback for putting water, ON MY FACE!" he flinched knowing this would have happened.

He looked at me once again and started laughing himself.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked confused.

"You, your hair is worse than mine!"

"Oh haha Draco VERY funny," my voice dripping with sarcasm. "But we will see who has the last laugh. Anyway come on we have to go to Diagon Alley today, school starts in three days!"

"Well I was almost done until I VERY rudely interrupted." Him exaggerating the word very as I did.

"Whatever," and with that I walked out of the room.

When we were both done getting ready, we walked down the stairs to see food on the table. I wasnt very hungry so I grabbed an apple while Draco grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and toast.

"Your really going to take that with you instead of sitting and eating Dray?" I only called him Dray when no adults were around; there were house elves but who cares about them.

"Yea Scar why?" in turn he called me Scar.

"Nothing, just the fact it might get a little messy, holding it is all," I said.

"Eh, Ill be fine, Dippy!" he called. Suddenly the small house elf appeared in front of us with a POP!

"Y-yes Mister Malfoy?" she asked timidly.

Take us to Diagon Alley, he said coldly. I mean who wouldnt, house elves, repulsive creatures they are.

"Yes Mister, and Mistress t-too?" she asked terrified.

"Um, of course," I said, dumbfounded she would think otherwise.

"Yes Mistress, please grab Dippys arms," she held out her arms. We both reluctantly grabbed her arms and with another loud POP we were apparated to Diagon Alley.

When we let go she said she would be back at one oclock, so that gave us four ours to get all of our stuff. We walked into Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions to get new robes for the year. Even if we didnt grow, do you expect us to go back to school with the same robes we have already worn for a year? Only the poor wizarding families did that.

We walked out of the store with our bags and went to go buy our books. And what is our luck to see the person we hated the most?

Saint Harry Bloody Potter. Oh and of course he is there with the blood traitor Ron Weasley and the filthy mudblood Hermione Granger. Draco and I see them at the same time so we walk over to them to say a friendly hello.

"Hello Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood," Draco and I said together.

They turned around and glared at us, or as much as a glare a Gyffindork can give.

"What do you want Malfoy, Lestrange?" Potter said with a tone that shows he was trying way too hard to sound intimidating.

"Oh, come on Potter, is that a way to say hello to your friends?" I said with a smirk.

"Friends? More like evil ferrets," the Mudblood Granger said.

"How dare you talk to her," Draco said with disgust in his tone. "Filthy little Mudblood."

"Shut your mouth Malfoy," Weasley said, turning red.

"Hmm, not very friendly," I said, stepping closer.

"KIDS WHERE ARE YOU?" a shrieking voice came out of nowhere. I turned to see the face of the mother of the blood traitors.

"Ah hello there! Your um, Molly Weasley are you not?" I said with fake cheeriness, but she took one look at me and scowled.

"You're a Lestrange arent you?" she said getting angrier.

"Why, isnt that sweet Draco?" I said looking at him giving him a wink to play along. "I have a fan!"

"Ah, you are correct my dear friend," Draco said a smirk growing on his face. "Dear Molly, would you like an autograph?"

I swear now she looked like a strawberry, her face was that red. "Leave now! Before I get someone over here to make you!"

"Huh, the rudeness runs in the family Draco does it not?"

"It does, Scarlett, it does, well now we should get going before any of that rubs off on US," he said with a full out smirk.

"Why you, - " Ron started taking his wand out.

"Goodbye Potty, Mother Weasley, Weasel, Mudblood," we said together once again, walking away.

We spent the rest of the time there buying our school supplies, and to our good fortune, we got to insult some people who couldnt buy the top products.

When Dippy came back to pick us up we were happy and satisfied. We had our share of laughs today and could not be happier.

Making people mad, an hourly job within us Slytherins. But making someone almost jinx us is something you only see um once a day.

The dear Golden Trio just made our day all the better.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Definition of Evil

Chapter 5

The Hogwarts Express

The last few days of the break were pretty much uneventful, besides the fact that both of our mums wouldnt stop asking us to double check that we have all of our school supplies for the term. It actually got quite annoying so most of the day, we would stay out in the garden of the manner. Talking about random things such as, our goals for the year, and we both agreed that our number one priority would to complete the mission that the Dark Lord gave us. We figured that if we did not do this correctly that our lives would be on the line, and I dont know about Draco, but I dont want to die before I become of age.

The morning of the train ride I woke up to Dippy waking me slightly, looking scared of what might happen when I wake up, which she is so totally right to be scared.

"Leave me the bloody hell alone you filthy animal," I said groaning from the early morning creeping in on me.

"Dippy is sorry Mistress, but Lady Bellatrix has asked me to wake you this morning. Today is the day you return to Hogwarts School!" she said in her high squeaky voice.

"Alright whatever now get out of my room," I said icily.

She left with a POP! And I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom; I got ready putting on one of my new Slytherin robes. I went downstairs and saw Draco waiting for me.

"Well hello there, someones FINALLY up!" he said putting his hands in the air.

"Shut up Malfoy, I am not in the mood," I said glaring at him, with a true Slytherin glare.

"Who got on your nerves this morning Lestrange?"

"Dippy," I said sneering the name."She actually tried to wake me up expecting me not to throw a fit,"

"Well thats her problem, now come on we are gong to be late for the train," he said pulling me towards the door. "My father is taking our trunks there for us,"

"Alright then, lets get outta here, its starting to make me a little claustrophobic," I said faking to choke. He chuckled a little and we met our mothers outside and did an along side apparation.

There we met Lucious and walked to the barrier.

On the way people kept bumping into me, "Watch it you muggle do you not know who I am? I am Scarlett Lestrange and I can have your head by just asking so you better watch where you put your arse!" I said venom and truth hanging onto my ever word.

"Shut it Scarlett, of course they dont know who you are, they ARE muggles remember?" Draco whispered to me because people were starting to give me weird looks, by now we were reaching the barrier to get onto the platform.

"Whatever Draco," I turned to my mother. "Goodbye mum Ill see you towards the end of the year right?"

"Yes darling you will goodbye now," she said sweetly, and may I say a little TOO sweetly. Oh and did I forget to mention? Draco and me are to fix the vanishing cabinet connected to the one at Borgin And Burkes to let Death Eaters into the school.

Draco and I ran through the barrier and saw the scarlet train. Yes I know scarlet thats why it is one of my favorite places, maybe after Hogwarts. We met up with Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, inside a car. But of course we all call the by there last names. I mean what do you expect? Calling our minorities by there first names? Thats low, even for a mudblood, but you couldnt really get any lower than a mublood so...

"Hello Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, put my stuff up top will you?" I said only acknowledging them a little more than a head nod.

"Hey hottie," said Zabini, he said nodding back, and taking my trunk from me.

"Hi Lestrange," Goyle and Crabbe said.

"Zabini you better watch your tongue before I cut it off," Draco said, with true fury in his voice.

"Just kidding Malfoy keep your bra on," he said trying to lighten the mood but only making him angrier.

"Shut up, I am leaving," he said getting up and storming out of the compartment.

"Good job man, now he is pissed, Ill go find him be back soon," I said following Draco swiftly.

I exited the compartment and went in the direction Draco went. I looked into each compartment to see if he was there, all I saw we a bunch of Gryffindorks, Ravengeeks, and Huffleprats. Got to the end of the car and I saw the lights out, I entered and saw Draco there with his head in his hands.

"Dray," I said trying to be calm and soothing. "Are you alright?"

He sighed, ran his hands through his blond white hair and looked up at me through the hair that was hanging in front of his gorgeous stormy grey eyes. Wait what- did I just call his eyes gorgeous? Ugh all the mudblood fumes are getting to my brain.

"Yeah, Im fine Scar its just what Zabini said kind of got to me," he said looking a little embarrassed.

"What did he say that got you mad?" I said confused.

"Never mind Scar it doesnt matter I overreacted its all better now," he said giving me a cheeky grin. If you have ever seen Draco Malfoy smile, you have to admit that he is pretty good looking, heck he is even good looking with that scowl or smirk on his face, anyone would say that fact was true.

"Hmm Draco Malfoy admitted me was overreacting, you know if you have said that earlier in your life then you could have saved us all a lot of trouble," I said giving him a playful but serious look.

He scoffed. "Name one other time where I have overreacted," he said looking at me funny, I didnt know what it was but why did I sense he was leaning in? Ugh there go the mudblood fumes again!

"Hmm," I said trying to make it look I was thinking hard. "What about that time in third year when you said that bloody hippogriff almost killed you when it was mearly a scratch on your arm?" I said looking at him sarcastically. He saw the look in my eye and decided to play along.

"Well I could have almost died you know, they are rather nasty creatures," he said a smirk on his face.

I decided to mess around a little bit harder. "I know! Because if my Drakie-Poo got hurt I dont know how I would be able to live without him!" I said putting on my best Pansy Parkinson imitation. I saw the look at utter mortification in Draco's eyes and started busting out laughing he sat there scowling,

"You know I'm scared of her and you still choose to traumatize me about it?"

"Yeah you will live with it cause everyone does, anyway come now, the guys might be looking for us," and with that we left to go to the other end of the train.

We talked for a while, but I brought up the fact that I honestly didnt care about what they did over the summer, so we started thinking of something else to do.

"We can traumatize the first years?" Blaise suggested.

"Or we can raid the trolley?" Crabbe said WHILE eating candy, Goyle nodded in agreement.

"Wow Zabini, Crabble, they all sound like splendid ideas, one more than the other, but I have a better idea," a mischievous look in my eye.

Draco and I looked at one another and nodded, "Mess with Potty,"

A smile spread across each of our faces. We exited the compartment silently and went to the Gyffindork car. I stopped outside there and held up my hand, we huddled together and I told the plan.

"Alright dumb nuts, lets do this, Draco and I will enter the compartment while you three stay outside here on the sidelines until I give you the signal. We will only use the signal if necessary. But really, when is it not necessary? So everyone clear?" I said looking around the small circle. Draco and Blaise nodded, while Crabbe and Goyle stood there looking dumfounded.

"Huh?" they both asked in unison.

"They truly are gits huh," I said to myself but loud enough for Draco to hear and for him to start snickering. "See Malfoy, Zabini? This is why I said dumb nuts, I just didnt think that it would before the plan had even started!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it Lestange, I got 'em its alright." He said trying to act brave and almighty.

"Uh hu, that just makes me feel so much better about everything you know that? Come on Mafoy lets get this over with BEFORE Zabini along with dumb and dumber ruin it all," I said looking at him exasperated.

Which ones dumb and which ones dumber?" he asked an amused look on his face.

"It matters," I said rolling my eyes.

I swear I saw something move out of the corner of my eye so I turned and saw nothing but the empty corridor. Draco gave me a confused look but I just shook it off.

"Come on Dray, lets scare their hearts out!" I said smiling evilly.

"Oh? And why there hearts Scar?" he said looking smug.

"Because the way were going to do this, you might as already call us soulless undead creatures of the night with a cold heart, we could use some good old Gryffindork courage eh? But obviously WE are much good for that.

"Hey Draco, that got me thinking maybe next time it actually could have something to do with there hearts?"

He shook his head playfully, he opened the compartment door, and wands pointed at our throats. I instinctively pulled mine out and held it to my side.

THIS was certainly NOT what I had in mind.


	6. Potty's Little Problem

Definition of Evil

Chapter 6

Pottys Little Problem

I looked around the compartment to see who dare a point a wand at I, a Lestrange, none the less I looked to see mudblood Grangers weak hand holding a wand at me. I am certainly not going to allow that.

"Get your wand away from me you filthy mublood, do you even know what it means when you point a wand at someones throat?" she shook her head, I sighed long and exaggerated. "Well obviously you wouldnt being raised my muggles and all, half-blood Potter wouldnt either seeing he was in the same little situation as you were, but in the wizarding world pointing someone in the throat with a wand is a BIG no no. I looked around the room and saw Ron Weasley. Maybe the blood-traitor would at least know what that means no? Care to explain RON?"

"Um it m-means d-definite death", he said stuttering like an idiot.

"Yes, correct, I guess your parents werent all useless," I said chuckling bitterly. "Maybe now Granger will learn a thing or two that actually MATTERS in the world, other than muggle references and stupid facts about the castle that no one cares about."

"Shut your mouth Lestrange," the boys, not including Draco, said simultaneously.

"Whatever, anyway I dont wanna stick around to watch you snog each other, I must now go, come Draco," I noticed he stayed silent the whole time sneering at the group.

I smirked my best, most evil smirk and walked out of the compartment, I saw Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, standing there like idiots. I went over and whacked each one upside the head.

"OW!" the all said each time I hit them.

"Why didnt you walk in when heard things starting to get out of hand?" I said furious. "I had to do that by myself. I have people for that, and you know what my people did? They waited outside for me to handle it by myself! You guys are now at the top of my hit list after Granger, watch your backs, now get out of my sight."

They ran down the hallway in terror and I looked at Draco who looked like he enjoyed that little exchange, "That was pretty awesome you know?" he said smiling.

"Dont I know it, I'm just a naturally awesome person! Now come on lets get back before someone sees us, I said pulling him along." I saw Potters compartment door open and close, but nothing went in or out, I let it go but it was still strange.

We got back to the compartment and sat down at an empty booth. It was practically deserted except the ever so often prefect coming in once in a while patrolling the halls. I decided to start planning ideas for the Dark Lords mission to fix the vanishing cabinet.

"So," Draco said. Unsure how to start a conversation such as this. "How? Exactly are we going to do this? I mean I know what we have to do and everything, but Im not sure how the execution will go out if we dont do it properly."

"Dray calm down, I guess the best thing to do for now is go along with the flow. We are the only two people who know of EXACTLY what we have to do. As long as there is no one there to intercept our plans, than this should only be about as hard as it is to kill Harry Potter," I said trying to make it a light topic, while showing how hard it would be at the same time.

"You say as hard as killing Harry Potter, as if he was already dead, Scar," he said chuckling slightly. "If it is truly like that, then we have to devote every spare moment of our time to fix this thing,"

"Thats likely, with Snape going to be on our case about it every two seconds," I said rolling my eyes. "Snape took an Unbreakable Vow to make sure that we were safe and that we didnt get caught, but the only reason he would be checking in on us would be to make sure that nothing happened so he would have another day to live."

"Yeah your right," he said looking out the window seeing the castle in the distance he said, "Scar come on, lets go change into our robes, were nearly there."

I nodded swiftly and we both got our stuff and left the compartment, I walked down the hallway to see none other than pug faced Pansy Parkinson. I looked at Draco who looked at me terrified. He gave me an expression that said dont leave me with this psycho, I snickered under my breath, winked, and turned down the opposite hallway, to find a different route to the bathrooms. The funny thing was, I left the scene of the crime, or in Pansys case, seduction zone and walked away before seeing whom the victim would be. Draco who would most likely be almost raped by Pansy, or Pansy who would take an unfriendly hit by a stunning curse from Draco. I changed swiftly, and walked back to the compartment. Theres only one thing to do now, I thought to myself. Wait to see who comes back alive.

I waited for a good ten minutes before I saw a horror stricken Draco walk through the door, I giggled slightly at the sight of him.

He turned to me and his expression became one of a murderer, "YOU! YOURE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME WITH HER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" he screamed in outrage, by now I was clutching my sides with pain from my laughter. The look on his face was priceless, if looks could kill then I would be dead, but of course it didnt faze me because I am not afraid of anything, even death.

"Dra- Draco y-you should have seen the l-look on y-y-your face when you walked in," I said in between laugh. I heard something overhead and saw a duffle bag. I stopped laughing immediately, the duffle bag was neither of ours and it was over our booth.

The compartment was now full of people but no one put it there the whole time we were here, I saw it shift slightly, and I motioned my eyes for Draco to look at it as well, it was strange, but we couldnt look at it now. The great Blaise Zabini interrupted our thoughts.

"Hey guys mind if I sit with you?" he looked at me warily. "Unless your still mad at me Lestrange,"

I looked at him and sighed, "Nah, Zabini your good, I was more angry at dumb and dumber anyway, you can sit," I said putting a smile on my face.

Blaise looked at me scared, "What are you going to do to me? Huh? You never smile, and now your smiling right after you get mad at me? As well as claiming you are not mad at me?" I nodded slightly.

By now the train has come to a halt and people are leaving the train, "Hey Malfoy, come on lets get good seats, you can tell me what Lestrange is up to while your at it," Blaise said, desperate to get away from me.

"No you can go me and Scarlett are going to check something," Draco said swiftly, Blaise nodded once and left without another glance at me. The compartment was now empty and the bag was still atop the shelf. Draco pulled it down and heard a grunt coming from the bag, we both got our wands out as Draco unzipped the bag and something hard fell to the floor, we couldnt see it though because it was invisible.

Invisible? I thought. There is only one thing that can grunt and be invisible, a person, but only one person I know has something to make them invisible. I looked at Draco and he seemed to have the same thought as I. he leaned down and pulled the invisibility cloak off of our dear friend Potter.

"Ah," Draco said sneering at the form that was in pain from the fall, unable to get up. "That was what that smell was, failure,"

He tried to get up but Draco was faster,"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry was rendered frozen. He stared at us, in wonder of what we had planned.

"No no no Potter, eavesdropping is not nice, but also trying to escape from us as well?" I said being evilly sweet. "That is just plain rude, didnt your mother teach you manners? Oh wait SORRY," I said not sorry at all evident in my tone. "She is dead huh, well maybe I ought to be the one to teach you a lesson, CRUCIO!"

I said pointing my wand at him watching him slightly squirm in pain. He tried to move put he couldnt do anything, Draco pulled me out of my trance of watching put him to pain, "Scar come on lets get out of here, the train will leave the station soon to return to Kings Cross," I lifted the curse and smiled wickedly,

Of course, well I dont like being RUDE like SOME people so heres a parting gift Potter, I stepped on his nose watching the blood ooze out. And now we can play a little game of hide and seek, you will hide and I will try to find you, I put the cloak back on him and watched as he disappeared from my sight. Potter, OH POTTER? Oh well Draco I cannot find him maybe he is lost? I said grinning wider.

Yes that has to be the problem Scarlett dear, dont worry he will turn up. Or not, he added after a second of thought. Lets go,

I nodded without a second thought and we exited the compartment both satisfied with the work we had done.

The Boy-Who-Lived the Chosen One the one destined to defeat the Dark Lord lay across the floor bloody and battered, with no one to find him. If I dont say so myself, we had a VERY productive train ride.

We left the train station, and walked up to the castle, we reached the doors and I heard the faint sound of the train whistle in the distance.


	7. Dumbledore's Announcements

Definition of Evil

Chapter 7

Dumbledore's Announcements

By the time we entered the Great Hall, we had already missed the sorting. It fell silent, and all eyes were on us. Its not like we weren't used to it, we actually liked it. I personally thought it showed respect because they feared us, and they know that we don't take crap from anyone. Draco on the other hand thought it was because they couldn't take how incredibly good-looking we were so all they could do was stare in awe. To me it didnt matter which one it was, they both sounded splendid.

We made our way to the head of the Slytherin table to take our places, yes our places. I guess we got them in our first year because our parents were well feared and they thought that we should be the ones to rule the house, but I don't really know how they became 'ours'. Not that I'm complaining, the Slytherin Prince and Princess should be treated as we are at Hogwarts everywhere.

We sat and looked at the head table where Dumbledore was watching us, along with Snape. He cleared his throat slightly and looked out to the rest of the hall, "Now that we ALL have joined together here in the Great Hall," he said giving us stern looks, we just smirked. "I would like to make a few announcements, first off as you know The Dark Lord has risen, and it has been confirmed by Cornelius Fudge himself. If any of you still have doubts as to whether or not this is true, then you will have a hard time comprehending what I am about to tell you," his gaze became hard and serious. "These are dark times, Lord Voldemort fell sixteen years ago from his height in power, now I believe he is back, stronger than he will ever be. If you are not willing to believe me or anyone else who tells you this, then you will not be prepared for what is about to come. You don't know when he will strike once his power is significant once again. But if you are on the side of the light, then we can protect you; we can get through this together. If you fear him, then it will only increase his chances," he lifted his gaze and spoke more cheerfully to the crowd; I swear that man is bipolar. "On a lighter note please welcome our new Potions Master Horace Slughorn!"

Wait what? POTIONS MASTER! But I thought that Snape was the- oh no.

"And Please give a round of applause to our own Severus Snape for being promoted as our new Defense Against The Dark Arts!" Dumbledore said clapping and smiling wildly.

I turned to Draco bewildered, "Why does he NOW get the job of the DADA teacher?"

"I don't know Scar, and I really don't want to find out, it will just make our lives more difficult," he said shock evident in his tone. I nodded and turned back to the soon to be dead Headmaster to see what other things he could say to render me speechless.

Sometime during the speech Potter staggered into the Great Hall and took his seat. I glared at him while my thoughts wandered to as how he could have gotten released from the spell. I vaguely heard the Headmaster go on about how 'Dark Forces' are trying to get into the school, but I really could care less. Once he dismissed us, we all left the hall.

Draco and I drifted off without anyone noticing we were gone, yes we were the two most known people in the school, but we did tend to show up in random places and mysteriously disappear from others. The smart ones just learned to go with the flow, while the dumb arses got what was coming to them.

We got to the seventh floor corridor and entered the large door that awaited us. The room was rather big, but with all of the junk that was piled in here it was stuffy and cluttered. We neared the back of the room and stopped before a triangular cabinet. Draco pulled off the cloak that was covering it, and we set out to fix it. We found the problem was it wouldn't bring things back in the condition we sent it.

It was getting late so we left the Room of Requirements, and walked down to the Slytherin Dungeons.

"Goodnight Scar," he said as went our separate ways.

"Night Draco," I said swiftly.

I walked into my room to find out I was sharing a dorm with Pug-Face and Daphne Greengrass.

Wasn't this year going to be just splendid?


End file.
